


Worthy

by lizzledpink



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzledpink/pseuds/lizzledpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out he can wield Mjolnir, if only the once, and doesn't exactly take it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=7540606#t7540606), the main point of which was: "I'd like a fic where Tony, for whatever heroic reason, can actually pick up the thunder god's hammer. Maybe it's in defense of his team, and that's why he's able to do it?"

It is, of course, Thor who comes and finds Tony, and nobody else.

"The others celebrate," Thor remarks, which is about as circumspect as Tony has ever heard him, actually.

"Yeah, sure thing, Rosie the Riveter," Tony says. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm kinda liking it in here though. I like what you've done with the place, the floor's all roomy and grand now. Though, the gold tassels on the curtains are a bit gaudy, and that's coming from me, so you know it has to be right." Even with the bit of levity in his voice, Tony doesn't move, and his expression stays still. His eyes are fixed on Mjolnir, which sits in the middle of the table, unmoving.

Thor folds his hands patiently.

"Are you just going to sit there until I talk?"

"No. I plan to sit here until you tire of my company or no longer require it."

"Bastard."

Thor simply cracks a small grin.

They continue in silence. From the floor below, Tony hears a small crash, and quietly hopes Clint hasn't broken one of his plates again.

Finally, Tony pulls his eyes away from the hammer, but he can't quite meet Thor's gaze. "I tried lifting it again," Tony admits quietly. "It didn't budge."

"That isn't unusual. You and I have both seen the Captain wield Mjolnir, but he still can only truly heft it in his most valorous moments."

"Yeah, but that's Cap. Cap's Cap. He couldn't be more noble and brave and heroic if he tried; it makes me want to gag sometimes. I've never been surprised by that. And you, you're all godly and everything, so of course you can wield it. The two of you, it makes sense. You're heroes, through and through, head to toe."

Thor chuckles. "I don't imagine my biggest toe would be able to wield Mjolnir, Tony Stark."

"Yeah, whatever, smart-ass. Not the point. Point is, I'm not the same. I get I'm a hero, right? I mean, hello, I run around with a group of spandex-and-armor wearing nutjobs. It's hard to miss. But I'm not a hero the way you guys are. I'm not the one to make the sacrifice play, or the one who goes around always doing right. I can paint it however philanthropic I like, but in the end, I'm just doing all this to make up for my own fucked-up wrongs. I'm not a hero like _that_. I can't be."

"Yet you wielded Mjolnir."

"Yet I wielded Mjolnir," Tony repeats, nodding. "Felt it rise in my hand. Called lightning to it and smited - smote? - my foes in defense of my friends. It's taking my puny mortal mind a bit of time to wrap around."

After a moment of silence, Thor replies, "I would like to be frank with you, Tony."

"Sure, go for it."

"Of all our teammates, you think both the most and the least of yourself. At times your ways remind me of a younger, brasher version of myself, and at others, I see a deeper part of you, and I wonder how you cannot truly see yourself for the man that you are. You judge yourself based on who you were rather than the actions and deeds you perform in the present, where it counts. I think of you as a shield-brother, Tony, and it pains me that you would think yourself anything less than an equal warrior in all of our eyes." He stands, and clasps a hand to Tony's shoulder. "I am proud to know you. And when you are ready to join the celebrations and traditional micro-waved pizza with our friends, I will be happy to welcome you."

Tony smiles slightly, perhaps a bit too overcome to reply. Satisfied, Thor leaves Tony to his thoughts.

Five minutes later Tony brushes his hand against Mjolnir a last time, and he gets to his feet.

I imagine that a hero is a man who does what he can.  
\-- Gottfried to Jean-Christophe in "Youth" (1904), by Romain Rolland 


End file.
